<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Choker Incident by HMA64</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837999">The Choker Incident</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMA64/pseuds/HMA64'>HMA64</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Normal Is Boring and Subjective. [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ADHD Anne Boleyn, ASD Catherine Parr, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Jane can be really mean if you mess with her family, beheaded cousins need a hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMA64/pseuds/HMA64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Queendom begins to speculate about why the Beheaded Cousins always wear chokers. At first, said cousins don't really mind. Then people get cruel and oh boy is Jane pissed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr, Anne of Cleves/Katherine Howard, Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Normal Is Boring and Subjective. [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>216</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Choker Incident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another fic based on a hc posted on CynicalRainbow's Tumblr :) I am probably gonna set all of my Six fics in the same universe with my neurodivergent Parrlyn (got 2 other fics in the works for when I'm not running on a caffeine-fueled all-nighter lol) but I do wanna say thank you for all the super nice feedback on Gingerbread Cupcakes!!!</p><p>Minor tw for short references to self-injury during a meltdown.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started pretty innocently: with a single screenshot. </p><hr/><p>Anne, Anna and Kitty had posted a video to Instagram, with Anna doing a sweeping shot of the dressing room, Kitty and Anne stood next to each other. Catalina, Jane and Cathy’s dressing room was covered in googly eyes, all the make-up, the mirror, the sofa, EVERYTHING now had a pair of googly eyes. Kitty was almost doubled over laughing, leaning on her cousin’s shoulder for support, while Anne was singing “Just Did A Bad Thing.” </p><p> </p><p>As so often happened, a fan took a screenshot of Anne and Kat dying of laughter about this prank and sent it to a group chat. </p><p> </p><p><em> LockUpTheHusbands has sent a picture to </em> <b>United We Stan</b></p><p>
  <em> LockUpTheHusbands: A tenner says Catalina kills them by showtime lol </em>
</p><p>
  <em> SixQueensWalkIntoABar: omfg thats brilliant!! They better post 1, 3 and 6’s reactions!!! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> LiWRights: hey have you guys ever noticed that Beheaded Duo™ always have their chokers on? like, even on days off and when theyre not in costume?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A screenshot of this conversation then ended up on a Twitter account:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> @LockUpTheHusbands: SO MY FRIEND POINTED THIS OUT TO ME TODAY AND HOW TF DID I NEVER NOTICE THAT!??!?!? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>And so, with a bit of excitement, the hell began. </p><hr/><p>When Anne and Kitty first saw all the posts popping up, they didn’t pay much mind to it. While, yes, they both had scars from their beheadings, the scars weren’t super obvious unless you were super close or they’d been scratching at their necks during nightmares. They mainly wore the chokers for two reasons: one, they both liked the feeling of something covering their necks, it almost felt protective to have that line of material constantly there. It was a nice reminder that yes, their necks were indeed intact. And two, Anne almost constantly fidgeted with the ‘B’ charm on her choker (Catalina’s idea) and Kitty loved having her matching ‘K,’ partly because it felt like another way for them to be connected and partly because it made Anne less nervous about fidgeting with her charm in public. So, when the tweet picked up traction and people started hypothesising that maybe the cousins had scars from their identical deaths, the cousins had initially laughed at the influx of posts. </p><p>“You think we should tell them?” Asked an amused Kitty one afternoon, a couple of days after the initial tweet went viral. Anne shook her head, chuckling as she turned her phone to face Kitty.</p><p>“Nah, let them theorise. Honestly, some of the memes are pretty funny.” They both laughed.</p><hr/><p>It took just over a week for it to no longer be funny. Anne had been on her phone during rehearsals for the day when an article appeared on her feed. Her heart dropped at the title:</p><p>
  <b> <em>Are Anne Boleyn and Katherine Howard Hypocrites? </em> </b>
</p><p>She hesitantly clicked on it. The article was by some theatre reviewer who specifically made reviews for parents. The woman writing it said she’d been keeping up with the fandom’s speculation and, while she conceded that the message of Six was positive to young people, especially girls, “it is truly hypocritical to be preaching that message while hiding personal insecurities.” Anne read the whole thing, along with some of the comments on the article saying it was horrible that the Queens would preach self-love while allowing their two youngest members to hide something like that. Cathy found her sitting on the couch in her dressing room, choker flat on the table, the phone next to it and a tearful Anne glaring at both items. </p><hr/><p>A few days later, Kitty started seeing the tweets. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> @KHowardIsHere it is disgusting that you and @AnnieBoleyn would show your fans they should hide their scars. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Anyone else starting to get sick of @AnnieBoleyn and @KHowardIsHere ignoring all the questions about their chokers? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Typical: preach about accepting yourself and owning your flaws, then cover up something that makes you seem unattractive. Real feminist of you @AnnieBoelyn @KHowardIsHere.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> maybe if you cant handle having the scars you shouldnt have gotten yourselves executed @AnnieBoleyn @KHowardIsHere </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kitty had launched the phone at her bedroom wall and stormed into Anne’s room, only to find the older girl reading the same things. By now, they both felt like it was too late to explain why they liked wearing their chokers. People would think they were only saying something to get people to stop. A darker thought crept into Kitty’s head: <em> When have they ever stopped being cruel to either of us because we wanted them to? </em></p><p>Instead, they sat together on Anne’s bed, scrolling through everything they saw. </p><p>
  <em> Bad role models </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hypocrites </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Shallow </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Shameful </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Liars.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>When Anna poked her head into the room, she saw them both leaning against each other, knees to their chests, just scrolling. Neither had resisted when Anna gently pried the phone from Anne’s hand. </p><hr/><p>By the time the third week of all this stupidity had rolled around, the other Queens were starting to seriously worry about Anne and Kitty. They’d both had a noticeable increase in nightmares, the really bad kind where they needed everyone to stay with them. Kitty had practically stopped eating, Anne was distancing herself from everyone except Kitty (especially Jane, for reasons that the other woman could not fathom but was immensely concerned about) and both had become increasingly on edge and jumpy.</p><p> </p><p>They’d also, much to the alarm of the others, totally stopped wearing chokers in the house. Instead, both of them were scratching at their bare necks more than ever, leading to more than one occasion where Anna and Cathy had needed to physically restrain their respective girlfriends to keep them from seriously hurting themselves by accident. </p><p> </p><p>More and more articles were popping up, along with constant tweets and blog posts, calling Anne and Kitty every insult under the sun. No matter what they did, one or both of the cousins seemed to keep finding them, even when they didn’t have their phones or laptops. All of the Queens wanted to say something but by this point, Anne and Kitty were terrified. What if someone twisted what they said? What if they made it all worse? What if they accidentally turned everyone against them again? Other people had gotten hurt when that happened last time, what if this time they accidentally made everyone turn on the other Queens too?</p><p> </p><p>Catalina and Jane eventually managed to corner to two in the attic, after they caught the girls watching a YouTuber criticising them for “feeding into harmful beauty standards by covering scars” on Anne’s Xbox, both with vacant looks in their eyes. Neither girl had reacted when Catalina had rushed over to turn the console off, nor when Jane sat down in front of them. Catalina sat down beside her.</p><p> </p><p>“Girls…” Said Jane quietly, a sad sigh accompanying the word, as she rested a hand on Kitty’s knee, “Please let one or all of us say something? It’ll get them to stop.”</p><p>“No, it won’t.” Replied Kitty, almost instantly, “It never got them to stop before.”</p><p>“Last time, it just got us killed.” Added Anne, in a monotone mutter. Catalina moved next to Anne, pulling the alarmingly still girl into her lap. She pressed a kiss onto the top of the second Queen’s head, watching as Jane moved so her arms were wrapped around Kitty. </p><p>“<em> Chicas, </em>it’s not like it was anymore. You know that.” She said gently, “No one is going to hurt either of you for this. It’s all just idiots getting the wrong idea and if you two are too scared to correct them, then at least let us-”</p><p>“No!” Exclaimed both Anne and Kitty, causing Jane and Catalina to tighten their hold on each of them.</p><p>“It feels too much like last time!” Said Anne, almost desperately looking between the two older Queens, “Do I actually have a scar? If I do and I’m hiding it then I’m a bad person in some way! Sound familiar Jane?” She looked directly at Jane then, eyes panicked as she vaguely gestured to her right hand.</p><p>And suddenly, Jane understood why Anne had been avoiding her the most. She was a reminder. Anne was already struggling to keep herself in the present since all of this started, and Jane was the only one who was there the first time part of Anne’s appearance got her in trouble. The blonde nodded sadly at Anne. </p><p>“The witchcraft accusations.” She said, voice understanding. Anne relaxed a little, seemingly relieved that Jane got it, before nodding and leaning back into Catalina. </p><p>“Plus,” Started Kitty, sitting up a little in Jane’s arms, “both of us got other people killed the last time because they either tried to defend us or because people didn’t believe us. We don’t want any of you to get in trouble for something we’ve done so just...please wait this out?” </p><p>Neither the first nor third Queen were particularly happy with that request, but both Anne and Kitty were looking at them pleadingly and they both seemed so sad and tired that, against their better judgement, they nodded their agreement.</p><p>It took two days for both of them to regret their promise.</p><hr/><p>No one was that comfortable with doing Stage Door after the last show of the day, and they were even less comfortable with letting Kitty or Anne go out for it. Thankfully, despite everything, the fans that had been coming to the show during all the drama had been nothing but polite and respectful, so while both Anne and Kitty’s anxieties were at all-time highs, they still wanted to see the fans after the show. </p><p>So, as normal, all six Queens headed out of Stage Door. They split up (and if any of the other four noticed that Anne and Kitty stuck together for as long as they could, they didn’t comment on it,) and started meeting people. </p><p>Kitty was further down the line of people than most of the other Queens, occasionally glancing to her cousin while she greeted people with as genuine a smile as she could. She turned back from glancing at Anne (<em> she’s fine and you’re fine Katherine, come on, </em>she thought to herself) and smiled at the girl in front of her. </p><p>“Hello!” She greeted, with a little wave. The girl smiled at her. She looked to be in her late teens, probably not much younger than Kitty herself. “What’s your name?”</p><p>“Emily,” replied the girl, still smiling, “Last year of my Drama A-level. They wanted us to get as much theatre experience as possible so I figured, why not come and see one of my favourites live?” She laughed, and Kitty chuckled along with her.</p><p>“You’re not much younger than me then.” </p><p>“17, 18 in a couple months.” Said Emily, holding out the night’s programme. Kitty smiled at her and leaned forward to sign it.</p><p> </p><p>And that was when Emily reached forward and made a grab for Kitty’s choker.</p><p> </p><p>For a split second, Kitty didn’t see the teenager. It was Thomas, a smug grin on his face, reaching for her neck. She jumped back with a whimper, caught the hand by the wrist and pushed. Emily staggered backwards a little, dropping the programme but keeping her balance. Kitty lost her footing in her haste to get back and ended up falling, scrambling back a little before reaching up to grip the ‘K’ charm. </p><p>“Kit!” Yelled Anne, abandoning the young man she’d been discussing Tudor food with and bolting it over to her cousin. She dropped to her knees next to Kitty and pulled the younger girl into a hug, almost frantically. Kitty kept one hand on her choker, using the other hand to grip Anne’s jacket as the green Queen helped her to her feet. The other four ran over, Anna immediately taking Kitty from Anne and allowing the fifth Queen to bury her face in Anna’s neck. Anna started whispering to Kitty, trying to calm her girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened <em>mein</em> <em>Schatz</em>?” She asked, carefully lifting Kitty’s chin to look at her. Kitty took a couple of deep breaths before speaking.</p><p>“Sh-she tried to g-grab my ch-choker and...Anna, I thought it was T-Thomas and I panicked and I’m so s-sorry!” With that, Kitty buried her face into Anna’s neck again and started to cry. Anna just tightened her hold on her girlfriend, kissed her forehead gently and death-glared Emily, who was still standing where she’d caught herself. </p><p>Anne had allowed Cathy to pull her into a hug but tensed when she heard Kitty’s explanation. Cathy felt her start to tremble slightly in her arms and gently shushed her, trying to keep her as calm as possible. She looked over her shoulder to Catalina, who had just finished talking to security.</p><p>“Meetups are done, we need to get them home, now.” Cathy nodded at her godmother before guiding Anne towards the car, Anna already a few feet ahead of her with Kitty. </p><p> </p><p>Catalina gave a frustrated sigh and picked up the slightly worse for wear programme, handing it back to the girl. “A word of advice, never EVER try and touch someone without asking them first.” She said coldly, before turning to look at her own girlfriend. </p><p>Jane was stood right behind her, eyes fixed on Emily as the girl rolled her eyes and walked off. </p><p>“<em> Mi Amor </em>?” Catalina’s voice snapped her back to reality, “Are you alright?” Jane just shook her head and linked hands with Catalina, before silently following their friends. </p><hr/><p>As the Queens were driving home, a new tweet started to go viral. A picture of a programme for the show, ripped down the middle.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> @KnightEM-rannt: So this is what happened when I tried to glimpse under @KHowardIsHere’s choker at Stage Door. Not pictured: me (a minor) ending up on the floor when she shoved me. </em>
</p><hr/><p>By the time the Queens got home, all six of them had needed to turn their phones’ wifi and data off. Kitty had gotten the first notification, then Anne, then both of their phones had started going insane as they were tagged in tweet after tweet, after post after post, about how Kitty had ‘assaulted a minor.’ It hadn’t taken long for people to start spamming the others. As soon as they’d gotten home, Anna and Catalina had guided the completely spaced out Anne and Kitty down to the basement, promising to build a giant blanket and pillow nest. Catalina promised she’d go upstairs as soon as the thing was built and that she’d make hot chocolate and give Kitty all of the extra marshmallows that she normally limited. Anna had kissed Kitty and cuddled her and reminded her how much she loved her while Lina had gotten Anne as comfortable as possible on the sofa. The two of them had left the cousins alone for a few minutes to go and grab them some pyjamas and had both felt their hearts tear when they’d returned to find Kitty and Anne huddled together, Anne holding Kitty as close to her as she could while Kitty cried and hyperventilated, chokers snapped and thrown as far away from them as they could manage.</p><p> </p><p>Cathy had let Catalina take over looking after Anne while she’d sprinted to her room, closed the door and screamed into her pillows. Intense emotions were hard for Cathy to handle. Both she and Anne tended to go non-verbal when they were emotionally overwhelmed, and while Anne seemed to have gone silent on this occasion, the only sound Cathy seemed able to force herself to make were furious screams. She couldn’t help Anne while so wound up (<em> couldn’t help Anne at all apparently </em>she thought), so she’d stayed there and screamed and yelled, even punched her pillows (and, at one point, her arms) until she finally felt calmer. She winced as she changed into her own pyjamas, already knowing she’d have small bruises by morning, but now at least, she felt calm enough to go and snuggle her girlfriend. </p><p> </p><p>Jane stayed in the kitchen, making all of Anne and Kitty’s favourite snacks. She knew trying to get them to eat a full meal right now was pointless, but snacks might at least work. By the time she made her way to the basement, <em> Atlantis: The Lost Empire </em> was already playing and the fort/nest had been assembled. Kitty was lying with her head in Anne’s lap, with the rest of her body mostly on top of Anna. Anne was curled into Cathy’s side, one hand fiddling with Kitty’s hair, the other playing with one of her Tangles. Cathy had one arm wrapped tightly around Anne and a dark blue Boink fidget in the other hand. ( <b>A/N </b>imagine a Chinese finger trap, but both ends are sewn shut and there’s a marble in the centre.) Jane managed a genuine smile at the snugged up couples as she navigated over to where Catalina was sat. She put the snacks down, and the smile grew just a little as Anna and Cathy managed to coax their girlfriends into eating little bits, before she let Catalina pull her into a tight hug. </p><p> </p><p>The Beheaded Duo had conked out by the end of the movie. The remaining four quietly began discussing what to do.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to say something!” Whisper yelled Anna, “That whole thing was bullshit!” </p><p>“We need to be smart. No way in shit are any of us performing tomorrow, I’d argue for at least the next two days.” Hissed Catalina, “Longer for them.” She added, nodding towards the two sleeping women. The other three nodded in agreement. </p><p>“No more Stage Door either.” Said Jane, firmly “Not until all of this blows over.” Again, she was met with three nods. Cathy held up a finger and pulled out her phone before starting to type. After a few minutes of frantic typing, the other three received text messages. </p><p> </p><p><em> Can’t do words right now, but what if we post this? </em>Attached was a notepad-typed statement.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Queendom, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> After the events of tonight, we have decided that Catalina, Jane, Anna and Cathy will not be performing for at least the next 2 days. For Anne and Katherine, this will likely be more. We chose to ignore the insane rumours that people decided to spread about two of us, at great detrimental effect to both Anne and Katherine’s mental states, but it was at their requests that all of us leave it be, rather than risk making it worse.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tonight, a 17-year-old girl, 18 in the next few months from what she told Katherine, attempted to grab Katherine’s choker to confirm these ridiculous things and Katherine became frightened. Her PTSD took over and she pushed the girl away. The girl did not fall, she merely staggered back and dropped her programme (which was also barely scuffed when we handed it back to her) while Katherine actually ended up falling, in her panic to get away from what she, rightly, saw as a threat.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> As a result of this incident, none of us feel comfortable doing Stage Door for the foreseeable future. Please give us time to handle this by ourselves. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -SIX. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Within the hour, all four of the awake Queens had posted the statement individually, as well as asked the Ladies to post it. All of them had been more than glad too, with Maggie and Joan adding to theirs that, once the other four Queens returned to the stage, the two of them would take time off to stay with Anne and Kitty. Bessie also texted Jane to ask if she thought Kitty would like some blueberry muffins and what kind of cookies would Anne like (Bessie still felt bad over the gingerbread incident and so had taken to making Anne separate baked goodies, just for her, to make up for it.) With the statement posted and the theatre aware of the changes, the remaining four Queens fell asleep. </p><hr/><p>Cathy woke up a few hours later to the sound of whimpering. She carefully turned on the torch on her phone, making sure it faced the ceiling so only a little light actually reached anyone’s faces, and looked over to Anne and Kitty. </p><p>Anne was loosely braiding Kitty’s hair, whispering something to the sleeping girl. Cathy’s eyes adjusted to the low light and she was able to see tears falling down Anne’s face. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m so fucking sorry Kit..” She whispered. Cathy squeezed Anne’s shoulder lightly, causing the second Queen to look at her. “Shit, sorry babe, I didn’t mean to wake you.” She tried to force a smile, but Cathy saw right through it. She pulled Anne in closer and wiped the tears away, lightly stroking Anne’s cheek as she did. Anne leaned into the touch.</p><p>“What’s going on in that amazing mind of yours?” Asked Cathy, quietly, beginning to run her hand through Anne’s hair. </p><p>“This is all my fault.” Anne’s voice was so quiet that Cathy had to lean in closer to hear her. “Kitty suggested explaining the choker thing a few days after it started and I fucking said no because people were being funny.” Her voice caught in her throat and one hand slowly started making its way to her neck. Cathy stopped her ministrations in Anne’s hair and reached to take her hand, guiding it away from its intended goal and instead bringing it to her lips. Anne didn’t seem fully aware her hand had moved at all. “Why did she go for Kitty? I-I just want to protect her Cath!” She turned to look at Cathy, eyes filled with fresh tears and an utterly stricken look on her face, “The only reason she wears hers so much is so I don’t get nervous of using my charm to stim with. This is ALL my fault! I couldn’t protect her from Henry, I can’t protect her from this, I’m just fucking useless!” Cathy felt the anger from earlier bubble up again, but she managed to quash in enough to pull her girlfriend into the tightest hug she could manage with her slightly sore arms. Her vocabulary still was back to 100% after her meltdown and even if it was...Cathy wasn’t sure she knew what to say. So, she held Anne as tight as she could, kissed her and waited until Anne’s own meltdown subsided enough to let them both fall back to sleep.</p><hr/><p>The next morning, the Queens woke up in slightly more relaxed moods. Anne and Kitty were calmer than they’d been the night before, though they still stuck close to each other. The six of them decided to avoid social media for the day, especially after the minor panic that Kitty and Anne had gone into after the others told them about the statement, which worked amazingly well. The day was passed in relative peace, Anne even managed to crack some jokes towards lunchtime that got a proper laugh out of Kitty. </p><p>It was into the evening though, that once again, shit hit the fan. Joan had texted Jane saying that the situation had gotten even dumber and Jane hadn’t been able to stop herself from checking Twitter. A lot of the fans were relatively supportive of the statement, though many were disappointed about Stage Door. Then she saw what Joan was talking about. The girl who’d grabbed Kitty's choker had said the statement was a lie and a worrying amount of people were believing her. It turned out she was a fan account. So many people were trying to tag Kitty to make the girl apologise for...defending herself. </p><p>Jane glared at her phone, then looked over it to her girlfriend and friends. They were back in the blanket nest, watching <em> Winnie the Pooh </em>(Anna’s request, believe it or not.) Anne and Kitty had gone quiet again, but they both had more colour in their faces than they had the night before, and were both significantly less tense than before. </p><p>“You alright love?” Asked Catalina as she took her seat next to her again, handing her a fresh cup of tea and kissing her cheek. Jane gave her a small smile with a nod.</p><p>“Yeah, I just I have something to do.” She said as she stood up, “Anna, takeaway menus are on top of the games cabinet. I think we’ve earned some bad for us food.” Jane laughed at the way her cousins’ faces lit up at the mention of takeout. “I’ve got to do some work in my room so order what you want and I’ll bring it down when it arrives.” She kissed Catalina, muttering that she could just order Jane anything, then headed up to her room. </p><p>She closed her door, pulled her phone back out and sat down at her desk before going live on Instagram. She knew the others all had their notifications off so they wouldn’t know what she was about to do. Her live filled up very quickly, but Jane waited until she was ready to start talking.</p><p>“Hello loves.” She started, and immediately everyone watching was surprised. Jane sounded cold...angry. “The others don’t know I’m doing this, and that is intentional. I want to say some things and I want every single one of you to listen really, really close. Anne and Kitty don’t owe any of you an explanation of why they wear their chokers. They wear them because they like them. They wear them because they like fiddling with their charms. Regardless of whether or not they actually have scars, you don’t just...deserve to know solely because you like the show.” She took a sip from her mug, internally resigning herself to what she wanted to do.</p><p>“Just because we choose to sing our stories for you, doesn’t mean we owe you information. We don’t owe you shit when it comes to ourselves.” The comments on the live started freaking out, Jane didn’t curse, she just didn’t. “To the absolute idiots that decided to spread rumours about Anne and Kitty, you are the disgusting ones. You made two young women almost totally shut down because YOU decided you knew their mindsets better than anyone. To those who wrote those pathetic articles and made videos calling Anne and Kitty hypocrites and all of the other things you called them…” She was practically spitting the words now, not loud but very clearly furious. “Look at yourselves in the fucking mirror. You claim to support other women, that you just want young people to have good role models, and yet you happily and viciously tore a pair of young women apart because...what? They might have had an insecurity? You can preach loving yourself and still have something that makes you uncomfortable. Did it occur to any of you hypocritical, barely literate morons that maybe, just maybe, if they did have scars that it might be less about their confidence in their appearance and maybe, I don’t know, the fact that it’s a constant reminder that they died horribly traumatic deaths?!” </p><p>She sighed again and rubbed her temple before looking back to the camera.</p><p>“And to Emily. You are not a child. You said yourself that you were almost 18, and having looked at your Twitter account I am pretty confident that you are, indeed, almost 18. You had no fucking right to try and rip a choker off of Kitty’s neck. You sat through our entire show, you heard that girl perform All You Wanna Do and you STILL decided that you were entitled to try and touch her!? You did not fall over, Kitty pushed you away and you barely staggered. I saw you. I saw my girlfriend hand you back your lightly scuffed programme, not one that was almost torn in half and I watched you roll your eyes and walk away after she told you that you shouldn’t pull stunts like that again. All I’ll say is that, if you’re not mature enough to know that you were so fucking far in the wrong that you may as well set up permanent residence there, then you are going to turn into the exact same type of person as Henry. Keep your mouths shut about my family.” And with that, she ended the live and went back down to the basement.</p><hr/><p>Neither Anne nor Kitty were allowed to use their phones for a full week after the Stage Door incident, and gradually the two of them started relaxing a bit more. When they both finally started checking social media again, they were shocked at the amount of support and apologies. Kitty even had a DM from Emily saying she was sorry, that she’d let the attention get to her and that she never should have tried to grab her. Loads of the articles that had gone up had either been taken down or had issued apologies to Anne and Kitty, while quite a few YouTubers had praised all of the Queens for standing up for themselves. Even some celebrities had confessed their jealousy that the Queens had taken so much control over their comfort and safety when dealing with fans. </p><hr/><p>Two weeks after that, Anne and Kitty were both back doing the show, brand new chokers to replace the ones they’d snapped the night of the incident.</p><hr/><p>Another month after that, the Queens finally felt comfortable enough to do Stage Door again. </p><hr/><p>And even several years after that, the entire Queendom was still either in shock or genuinely scared to find out that Jane’s temper wasn’t just something added to the show for a laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>